Secret Items
catalog, if you find secret items, a message like this one will pop up]] Secret Items require a click on any catalog. They are sometimes hard to find, but sometimes easy. The Red and Blue Viking Helmets are hidden in every catalog. In April 2012 Club Penguin made it easier to find secret items by making the page sparkle and make a "Ding" sound if you roll your mouse over the correct spot and click on it. Secret Clothing (Penguin Style) :See main article, List of Secret Items in the Penguin Style. Secret Furniture (Furniture Catalog) :See main article, List of Secret Items in the Furniture Catalog. Secret Furniture (Love your Pet) These are the cheats that stays on the catalog forever: *The black puffle and red puffle on the puffle houses page--> Red and Grey Puffle House. *The word BEDZ on the Puffle Bedz--> Grey Bed *And there is the Puffle Condo by clicking the 'S' of 'TOYS' Secret Clothing/Furniture (Snow and Sports) June 2008 *Soccer Ball --> Cleats August 2008 *The right pom-pom that the cheerleader is holding on the page beside the page selling the Flashing Lure Fishing Rod --> Orange Football helmet November 2008 *Furniture section of the Snow and Sports catalog: the "N" on The word "furniture" --> Pommel Horse January 2009 *Climbing Wall -->Mountain Climber Gear & Hiking Boots March 2009 *Waving baseball player in the background--> Green Baseball Uniform & Green Ball Cap *Pitcher's Mound --> Red Ball Cap May 2009 *Soccer Ball falling from sky --> Green Soccer Jersey November 2009 *Green onlooker penguin on page 1 --> Green Hockey Jersey *Green onlooker penguin on page 2 --> Green Goalie Gear *The word 'ICE' on page 3 --> White Pom-Poms February 2010 *Waving baseball player in the background--> Green Baseball Uniform & Green Ball Cap *Pitcher's Mound --> Red Ball Cap May 2010 *Click on the ball on the pole on the very first page to get the Green Soccer Jersey. September 2010 *Click on the blue cheerleader's beak for the blue sneakers. *Click on the feet of the red and yellow cheerleaders for the red and yellow sneakers. *Click on the yellow cheerleader's beak for the white pom-poms. Secret Clothing (Cove Catalog) *The word "WAVES" --> Silver Surfboard Secret clothing (Costume Trunk) Ruby and the Ruby *Doorknob on the page with Tenor and Dom --> Dark Detective Coat *On the HOW TO GET COINS page, drag that down for the Noir Background. Fairy Fables *Cassette Player --> Silver Wand you will finally get it!!!!!!!!!!! more stuff... *wand--> fairy wings Quest for the Golden Puffle *The Golden Puffle --> Crook and Flail Team Blue vs Team Red *Ball Eric the Red is holding --> Viking Helmet Penguin Play Awards *The trophy on the first page --> Penguin Awards Background *The hat above the "P" of The Penguins That Time Forgot --> Cheap Time Travel Hat *The "VS" on the superheroes page --> Squidzoid Costume *The periscope on the Underwater Adventures page --> Lobster Costume The Haunting of the Viking Opera *Viking Helmet on top of the letter "g" --> Viking Helmet *Viking Helmet on top of the letter "g" x4 --> Blue Viking Helmet *Viking Helmet on top of the letter "g" x4 and when you see the Blue Viking Helmet click the purple penguin (Helga)-->Gold Viking Helmet Secret Furniture (Pirate Catalog) February-March 2009 *Steering Wheel --> Life Ring *Little Island on Furniture Map --> Port Hole Secret clothing (The FISH) *Sunglasses --> Night-vision goggles Secret Igloos (Igloo Upgrades) *Door of Deluxe Snow Igloo --> Secret Deluxe Stone Igloo *Click on the door on the Ice Castle Igloo to get the Pink Ice Castle Igloo. *Click the right hand corner of the Dragons Lair --> The Dragons Keep Secret Clothing (Martial Artworks) *The Bolt and the Thunder Gi are on the Bottom right lotus painting on the Lightning Gi and The Storm page. *The Cinder and the Tea Ceremony Robe are on the Top left lotus on the next page. *The Crimson Sun Robe is on the Top left lotus on the Golden Sun Robe page. Secret Wigs (Big Wigs) *Spikester Wig--> The Spikette Secret Puffles/Puffle Items (Adopting and Caring for Your Puffle) *Click on the Black puffle and the Red puffle to get the Red house for 500 coins and the Grey house for 500 coins. *Click on the red "Z" in puffle bedz and the gray bed will pop up. click on the purple "toys" and the puffle condo will pop up. Secret Items in Special Catalogs Music Jam 2008 catalog **Dot on 'i' of 'Music Catalog' --> Red Electric Guitar Music Jam 2009 catalog **Dot on the i in the word Music --> Snare Drum and Drumsticks **Middle of the O in the word Catalog --> Black Electric Guitar Viking Helmets ]] ]] ]] ]] Viking helmets are secret items that always appear in Penguin Style. The Red and Blue Viking Helmets are still available in the catalog, but the Gold Viking Helmet no longer appears hidden in Penguin Style mostly likely due to it now being available in Club Penguin: Game Day! The Pink Viking Helmet was only available once in Rockhopper's Rare Items. Category:Lists Category:Clothing Category:Printed Media Category:Secrets Category:Items Category:Puffles